Sueños de antaño
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Cuando todo parece ir bien a pesar de conocer el final de la historia nos dejamos ser cegados por un sentimiento que nos llena de fe y esperanzas, nos ahoga en ilusiones y sueños donde nada puede ser dañado o usado. Pero hay veces que solo eso eran: Fantasías de una persona enamorada. [SaiGen, Yaoi, Posible Angst, Drabble]


Este es el fin, ya veo la hora de mi muerte en mi pared.

De acuerdo no, pero si es algo que incluso a mi sorprende ya que hice un drabble (es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras) tal vez en estos momentos piensen que estoy exagerando pero no tienen idea de lo que me cuesta ponerme un límite o sentir que algo tan corto pierde esencia por su pequeña extensión ya que para mi un drabble son 100 o 500 palabras con exactitud y no soy alguien a quien se le daba eso. Siempre me pasa por una o dos palabras o simplemente no sentía que hacía justicia a mi idea.

Pero estos dos hacen milagros al parecer, incluso cuando los temas no sean felices o con diálogos.

Espero que les guste algo que solo es narración inspirada en canciones diferentes reproducidas por YouTube (principalmente por Goodbye my lover de James Blunt).

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen pero si este esfuerzo del que me siento orgullosa de lograrlo, ahora cada vez que llegue a 500 voy a celebrar (bueno no, pero ustedes me entienden).

* * *

 _ **Sueños de antaño**_

La brisa helada arrastraba en suaves susurros esas hojas que comenzaban a perder el color, el ruido de las personas eran suaves, tranquilizadoras, dejaban un fondo vacío, lleno de calma y soledad, nadie parecía alterarse, cada persona, cada cosa, todo su alrededor era ajeno a la situación que estaba pasando por su cabeza, esa necesidad de escuchar ruido pero ser negado a la ayuda, la forma en la que pedía que cualquiera saliera de control y rompiera toda esa monotonía con una simple mirada.

No quería estar consciente de que despertaría cuando menos se lo espere.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Tal vez solo era demasiado joven y por esa razón tenía tantas dudas sobre todo.

Pero hay cosas que dejaban de ser como al inicio.

Saitama a pesar de no ser un hombre que tuviera las mejores palabras ni expresiones consideradas era un sueño o por lo menos uno que podía asegurar que era suyo, sonará raro y lo sabe bien pero hay cosas que cambiaban cuando uno permitía ignorar la realidad solo por seguir en un estado de inconsciencia donde la fantasía era real. No había dolor, no había sed de venganza, solo cierto héroe que hacía que sus pensamientos fueran tan tontos, tan ciegos y enamorados; porque ciertamente, no pudo ver las cosas como eran, no pudo aceptar el futuro del cual fue advertido.

Porque importaba que él era suyo, porque podía pertenecerle.

Había dado todo por este, todo lo que deseara porque no le costaba ser suyo, darle solo su lealtad y pensamientos, entregarse sin motivo alguno incluso cuando era innecesario. Siempre escuchaba esas palabras que le recordaban que no se trataba de un objeto, que no era una cosa sino que una persona que no necesitaba ser perteneciente a nadie pero le encantaba sentir que solo encajaría con este, que aún así al calvo le agradara ser recordado de que ya no estaría más solo.

Ojalá y entendiera que a veces la palabra "inevitable" no era solo de adorno.

Genos tenía derechos que otros no, el podía besar a Saitama y dormir juntos cuando quisiera, abrazarlo y preocuparse, regañar o verlo llorar o reír cuando estaban solos, conocer perfectamente su cuerpo o sueños, los temores o dudas que consumían su cabeza a veces, ser quien mejor lo comprendiera. El consiguió todo eso, nadie podía quitárselo, no permitiría que otros le arrebataran lo que gano.

¿Pero qué sucedía cuando uno debe despertar y mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta que todo lo que ha vivido es una mentira?

Una ilusión, sombras del pasado aferrándose a sostener los escombros del ahora.

Porque Saitama era su todo pero no lograba darse la idea de que su héroe, a quien admiraba, la persona que le impresionaba no necesitaba a nadie.

Que se marchito, y nadie podía devolverle la vida a pesar de que sería capaz de darle lo que le restaba de la suya.

Hubiera sido su todo si tan solo ambos hubieran soñado.


End file.
